


第一天上班就被老板盯上了怎么办[ABO]（二）

by dROPx5



Category: Original Work, 第一天上班就被老板盯上了怎么办【ABO】
Genre: ABO, M/M, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 19:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dROPx5/pseuds/dROPx5
Summary: 之前写到11，这也不知道是几，懒得写前情提要就是突然想写，剧情以后补，为了肉而肉，人设早崩飞了私设巨多，最后解释困了，写完之后没修，晚安避雷：1.怀孕啪2.产乳受3.这条就是想凑个数我也不知道你们都雷啥还有一个ps：O每次发情闻到A的信息素都以为自己喝酒喝醉了所以每次发情都比较放飞自我，因此ooc比较严重的不是O，是A啊！dbq！！orz
Relationships: 大脑斧DD山君x小兔子GG白涂
Kudos: 7





	第一天上班就被老板盯上了怎么办[ABO]（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 之前写到11，这也不知道是几，懒得写前情提要就是突然想写，剧情以后补，为了肉而肉，人设早崩飞了  
> 私设巨多，最后解释  
> 困了，写完之后没修，晚安  
> 避雷：  
> 1.怀孕啪  
> 2.产乳受  
> 3.这条就是想凑个数我也不知道你们都雷啥  
> 还有一个ps：O每次发情闻到A的信息素都以为自己喝酒喝醉了所以每次发情都比较放飞自我，因此ooc比较严重的不是O，是A啊！dbq！！  
> orz

？？.  
山君把自己家怀孕了的白涂宝宝温柔的绑起来，双手吊在铁架上，给他戴上了眼罩。  
失去视物能力陷入黑暗的未知让白涂有些害怕，他的声音微微有些发颤，轻声求着，“呜，山君，不要……”  
白涂没想到自己孕期还会发情，无力的瘫坐在床上任由山君摆布。  
山君笑着咬了咬白涂的腺体安慰着自己的小Omega，拿过一段酒红色丝带系在白涂的分身上，低调的颜色衬得微微透出粉红的小茎像是什么奢华的礼品一般。他使坏的狠狠打了个结，箍住白涂身下的囊袋，只听白涂短促的“啊”了一声，透明的黏液便点点溢出，从柱身滑落滴在腿缝中，被疼痛刺激到的分身微微颤动，似乎在可怜的叫嚣着。  
喘息声弥漫在空气中，慢慢的变成了索求的呻吟。  
“山君……老公……快点进来操哥哥，求你了，呜……”  
发情的难捱几乎让白涂理智崩溃，兔耳朵和尾巴也不受控制的微微颤抖起来。  
山君心中暗骂一声“操了”，顶着根硬棍子努力镇定的继续给兔宝宝绑礼带。  
紧接着白涂宝宝毛茸茸的白色小尾巴上也被打上了蝴蝶结。  
山君看着自己的杰作，像是欣赏艺术品一般十分满意的点了点头，然后拿起黑色的皮项圈戴到了自己家这只淫荡的小兔子的脖子上，然后不紧不慢的将皮质的镂空胸衣带扣在皮项圈上，胸衣的两个三角贴在已经涨奶的白涂的双乳上，又被慢慢收紧，最后勒出了一些奶水，山君才彻底满意，弯下腰舔舐着滑落的乳汁，引得怕痒的白涂不停地扭动身体发出不满的呜咽。  
才舔完沿着隆起的肚皮落下的乳汁，桃色的乳头上结出的白色珠液又摇摇欲坠起来，山君低笑，“哥哥，你很兴奋？”  
说着就咬上了白涂的乳粒。  
黑暗中的白涂觉得有些害怕，他努力睁大眼嗅着空气中浓郁的化不开的清酒味，以此来抚慰自己的本能，谁知乳尖忽得一痛，他本来无力的身体反射般的向前一弓，嘴中发出了一串的呜咽。  
山君有些用力的扯咬一边的乳粒，见白涂反应如此可人，转而开始舔弄他的乳晕，还时不时的吮到他的乳汁，另一只手抚上被冷落的那半乳房，本来不怎么硬的胸肌在涨奶后更是有些柔软，手感很是新奇，山君有些用力的揉搓着，手指还时不时的夹住乳粒，弄得手上也沾上了些许奶水。  
“嗯，山君，乳头感觉好奇怪，别吸了，唔！——”  
山君把带着乳汁的手指深入白涂的口中，拨弄了两下他的舌头，白涂自觉地用唇瓣寻着带有他乳汁的大手，然后乖乖地伸出小舌头舔掉。  
玩弄的过瘾了，山君松口，手揉搓着沾满水光的被噙的有些红肿的乳粒，又俯下头，换了一边继续用舌头顶弄着，然后用牙齿刮了几下，又开始吮吸。却没想到小兔子被刺激的突然就丢了。  
白涂身体绷的笔直，抽搐了几下，新鲜的精液直接射到了山君结实的小腹上，烫的山君立马就忍不住了，使劲嘬了几口嘴中的肉粒。  
刚释放过一次正敏感的白涂哪儿受得了这样的刺激，本在认真舔舐山君指缝的小嘴溢出一丝口水，“嗯唔……别……”  
山君起身，有些用力地捏过白涂的下巴，将含在嘴里的乳汁渡给白涂，十分暴力的开始接吻。  
他是真憋坏了，要不是怕白涂前面没过安全期出事，他真忍不住想操翻在床上就变得淫荡不堪的他的小十哥哥。  
乳白色的液体从两人唇边流下，结束了这一吻，山君又吻了吻一直颤抖的兔耳朵，站起来把早已经涨得发紫的肉茎抵在白涂的面前。  
“小十哥哥，帮我。”山君用有些沙哑的声音笑着说道，他轻轻抚着白涂的兔耳，“别急，等会儿就给你。”  
白涂什么都看不到，但是感觉面前有股浓郁的清酒的气味，混着一股热流在面前。他大脑一片浆糊，后穴早就开始向外溢着淫液，自己双手又被缚，跪坐着的双腿无力动弹，他毫不犹豫的张开嘴用软舌探寻着山君的分身，尝到了一点鲜腥便将自己的整个口腔贡献了出来，巨大的肉茎卖力的吞吐着。  
他是真的快被这发情期搞疯了，还趁他们蜜月的时候来，他真是恨不得赶紧配合山君结束这个发情期，然后继续你侬我侬的甜美蜜月生活。  
温软的口腔将山君包裹的心猿意马，没过几分钟他就忍不住托住白涂的脑袋顶弄起白涂的喉咙。白涂无法动弹，眼罩下的泛红的眼眶早已经被山君巨大的肉茎顶出了泪花，每当肉茎插入喉咙的时候他都觉得一阵窒息，随着每次的深入，他甚至能感觉到的喉咙下的肉都被顶到变成山君的形状，并且在这样窒息的情况下，他竟然重新硬了起来。  
就在白涂以为自己要坏掉的时候，山君退了出来，重新获得呼吸的白涂瞬间咳嗽了起来，大口呼吸着空气。  
山君下身，轻轻啄了一下白涂的嘴角。  
白涂感觉嘴角被亲了一下之后，发现山君托着自己腰。  
“乖兔兔，往上一点点。”  
白涂配合的抬了抬腰，结果自己被吊得更高了些，屁股瞬间没有了支撑点，忍不住要起来却被山君按住，然后被托起了小屁股。  
白涂不解的抖了抖兔耳朵，欲求不满的声音带着些疑惑，“山君？”  
“别急宝贝儿。坐上来。”山君笑着，拍了两下白涂的屁股。  
嗯，怀了宝宝之后稍微胖了点果然手感更好了。  
见着白涂还兔耳微斜一脸迷惑的样子，山君坐下，抬起白涂的两条腿就要把自己顶进去。  
白涂瞬间懂了，兔耳和尾巴兴奋的摇了摇，顶着自己隆起的腹部迫不及待的扭了扭屁股，冒着黏液的小兔茎也晃了晃，前后两个酒红蝴蝶结跟着摇了摇。  
山君已经顶在穴口，见白涂如此激动，还是忍不住亲了他一口，坏笑着试探，“这么急？不怕影响到小兔宝宝？”  
“现在大兔宝宝说他想吃小媳妇儿的大胡萝卜了！”  
听到白涂这么讲，山君确定这家伙又被自己的信息素影响的开始说胡话了。  
虽然是自己信息素是清酒，但是这醉人效果怕是只有自己的傻媳妇儿会中招。但这样的哥哥的确可爱。  
浪的可爱。  
山君道了声“好”，便将白涂放下，整根肉茎瞬间一点不剩的没入白涂体内。  
“啊哈！——”白涂兴奋的肉穴瞬间绞紧，发出了诱人的声音，“山君，山君，唔啊，大胡萝卜肉棒进来了……好大，好涨，呜……”  
“嘶——”山君被绞得舒服的倒吸了一口气，听到这么淫荡的话心里瞬间像是被挠了一样，心中更是骂了一万句操，努力告诉自己还不能把白涂按到，然后自己半躺着靠在床头，“小十哥哥，乖，自己动。”  
一阵阵酥麻从下身源源不断地涌上白涂的大脑，白涂双腿发软难以发力，只好一点点提着自己的腰动起来。  
因为大着肚子所以动作幅度不敢太大，慢慢地，细碎的呻吟变成不满的哀求，“小媳妇儿……山君，老公……嗯……求你，操我，呜……用大胡萝卜嗯，大肉棒操死哥哥……”  
操，这谁受得住。  
山君直接双手掐住白涂的胯开始不断的抽插。  
“哥哥，你知不知道你每次在床上我都忍不住想操哭你，操的你什么都讲不出来，嗯？你每次都讲些撩拨我的话就算了，怎么还越讲越淫荡？嗯？哥哥，讲话啊，唔……”  
一次又一次被不断撞击臀肉发出啪啪的声响，白涂则被顶到刺激的连半句话都讲不出来，如果不是手还被吊着，他大概早就忍不住整个瘫软在山君身上了。  
“啊啊、啊，唔啊，唔姆……”  
小兔茎在一次次的冲撞中上下摇摆，与蝴蝶结一起无力地不停拍打着自己与身下人的皮肤，雪臀上的嫩肉被拍出几道红痕，可怜的小尾巴在上面止不住的耸动，胸前更是染上了一层暧昧的潮红，两点乳粒中不断有细细的白液析出成珠，随着一阵阵颠簸落在隆起的肚皮上。白涂只觉全身像是被浪潮淹没一般的快活，小舌伸得长直，不断吞咽着产生的津液，却还是有些许从嘴边落下沿着颈窝滑落到项圈里。  
四肢失去力气，仅能活动的双腿夹紧山君却无法阻止他的猛烈进攻，白涂无法言语，不停地摇头企图求饶。  
“怎么了？刚刚不是还要我操死你，怎么刚进来一会儿就这么用力摇头了？”山君喘着粗气又抬手拍了几下白涂软嫩的臀瓣，换来白涂几声尖细的娇吟，白涂的后穴猛地收缩几下，山君也没忍住跟着闷哼了一声。  
“不……呜要……山君……求啊！求你，了，不、不要，呜……嗯！”  
山君坐起来，吻住白涂的嘴，自己身后一条粗大的白色绒尾窜出，绕过白涂的尾巴，剩下的尾巴尖轻甩着，骚扰着崩溃的小兔子的尾巴。  
山君身下的动作更加猛烈起来，一手环过白涂，一手揉了揉白涂的乳粒，用力一掐，白涂的闷哼变了调，奶水溢出不少，身体不可控制的颤抖起来，山君见此握住小兔茎，用同样的频率撸动起来，没多久，两人一起射了出来。  
浓厚滚烫的精液射进了白涂的体内，生殖腔久旱逢甘霖一般贪婪的吸噬着这些新鲜的小蝌蚪，直到被填满，穴肉似乎还不满足似得时不时微微紧收。  
两人的唇在余韵中分开，“啵”的带出一根银丝，山君刚打算动一下，结果被白涂的双腿交叉困住，哭笑不得的问白涂怎么了。  
“别出去……别走……”Omega出于本能的挽留起身下的Alpha。  
“不走，小十，我不走啊，乖。”山君不动，又吻了下白涂的额头，“乖小十，不怕，我不走，我这么喜欢你，我还要一直保护你，还要陪你生小兔兔，我怎么舍得走呢？”  
白涂伸出舌头舔了舔山君靠过来的颈窝，脸憋得通红却不讲话。  
山君见白涂这样有些奇怪，他知道兔类Omega在被彻底标记后会偶尔发情，但以白涂这种每次一发便不可收拾的情况相比，这次似乎轻了些，是因为怀孕吗？  
如此想着山君也没讲话，他暂时还不想摘掉白涂的眼罩，于是他举起沾满了小兔子精液的手放在小兔子嘴边。  
只见白涂耸了耸鼻尖，似乎在纠结，本来耷拉着的耳朵又有点立起来，尾巴摇动了两下。  
一个粉嫩的小舌探出来乖乖的把精液吃干净了。  
“小兔兔，还要么？”山君凑到白涂耳边，充满磁性又有些低沉声音带着一丝喘息道：“哥哥，我又在你里面硬了。”  
“嗯……没力气了……但还是好热……”白涂的声音带着哭腔。  
山君二话不说抬起白涂换了下位置。  
“哥哥，你跪着，对，这样，屁股撅起来。”  
如此以来，白涂整个人如一个等待着被言行拷问的小荡夫一般，双腿稍稍张开，上半身的重量全掉在手上，看上去像个月牙一般，本就生的翘的臀瓣更是随着弯弯弓起的腰儿一齐高高的悬在半空中一样。轻轻抽出深深插在洞中的肉茎，肉洞的主人发出一声轻吟，就看见肉洞努力的一张一合想要恢复成被蹂躏前的样子，里面不断的渗出浓白的精液，就那么一点点缓缓的顺着蝴蝶结滑过兔茎流到床上很是浪费。  
山君亲了白涂的小屁股一口，便又插了进去。  
白涂舒服的呻吟起来，山君笑着托起他的下巴又吻了下去。  
……

**Author's Note:**

> （先写到这吧，困了，嗝儿，再往下也不太想写了  
> 因为设定是新人类ABO又不了解新人类文所以暂时设定如下  
> 1.一般ABO设定里O被终生标记后不会再发情。这里是类似兔类或者啮齿类这种繁殖能力强的Omega被彻底标记后还会有发情期  
> 2.实际上兔子有两个子宫可以同时揣崽，所以身为兔子Omega的白涂是有两个生殖腔的，但是山君他是白虎他还是个A哪儿知道作者这个狗设定呢所以发情以为没事就直接扑上去了（嘿嘿嘿  
> 3.还没写到但是讲一下，兔类omega怀宝宝的数量和种类有关。如果伴侣是兔类A或B，一窝有大概率怀很多崽，所以白涂在家是老十，而如果对方是别的动物，则一般都是一个或两个崽  
> 4.其实山君是个腹黑但是疼媳妇的大脑斧，不知道为啥被我写成了精虫上脑大傻猫  
> 5.依旧是为了好看凑数顺便留个空


End file.
